


The Blurry Streetlights

by squishdish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this was my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishdish/pseuds/squishdish
Summary: "All he wanted to do was be with Jaebum. All he ever wanted to do was be with Jaebum."





	The Blurry Streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when it was actually raining outside so there's a lot of description, sorry about the lol. I hope you still enjoy it!

“Uh, Bummie. I think it’s gonna start raining,” Youngjae extended his free hand, letting tiny droplets all into his palm. The park, where the two boys sat on a bench, was peaceful and quiet late at night. The sound of frogs and crickets chirping filled the air, with the occasional car passing by on the street behind. Jaebum just hummed in response, a smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

Youngjae looked at the boy sitting next to him, examining every feature closely. He wore a loose white shirt that hung under his collarbones with ripped jeans, his black hair pushed back in a snapback and tanned skin reflecting a hue of orange caused by the park lights around.

The older boy's fingers intertwined with Youngjae's own, rubbing the back of his hand with the pads of his thumb, gently. Youngjae got up from the park bench and pouted when the older didn't respond properly. He held his hand out for Jaebum to take so they could walk home together, side by side.

“You're so cute," Jaebum chimed as he smirked. He looked at Youngjae, who waited for him to get up and lock hands once again. He ignored the blatant compliment, trying pushing down the heat rising to his face.

"Come on, come on. Let's go.” Youngjae said in English, his hand still out waiting for the other, getting impatient. Tapping his foot on the black rubble ground.

"Alright, hunny." Jaebum finally chuckled and took his hand, swaying it as they walked in the direction of Campus. The rain started pouring heavier with every step they took. The streets were empty, and the lamp posts shone dimly in the warm summer rain. The rain passed through the light, and the little droplets hitting the puddles that started forming on the ground.

Youngjae walked faster but Jaebum slowed down, pulling him back. Jaebum lightly yanked his hand, turning him around to face him. He wrapped his long arms around the younger boy, drawing him into a careless hug. Youngjae whined nudging back slightly, trying to look upset but smiled and laughed a bit when Jaebum scrunched his nose up and pretended to be cute.

"We're gonna get sick, Jaebum." Youngjae looked into the taller boys eyes, and tapped Jaebums cheeks lovingly before completely unleashing and continued walking.

Jaebum stood still in the middle of the street for a second, trying to cool down the butterflies in his stomach before running up to catch up with Youngjae. Youngjae saw him from the corner of his eye and starting sprinting, laughing into the rain. He looked back to make dumb faces at the boy who now was chasing him.

"Yah! Youngjae, wait!" Jaebum yelled, laughing at the same time.

The rain hit the boys in each direction causing them to get soaking wet in very short amounts of time. Youngjae dashed through the dim park, shouting random phrases at Jaebum light heartedly. Jaebum caught Youngjae in a back hug, almost falling over and dragging the younger with him. Youngjae hunched down and laughed, He laughed his hiccupy laugh. _Making Jaebum's heart to skip a beat._

The older boy’s breath at the back of his neck made him shiver up.

"How are you so energetic?" Jaebum managed, still out of breath, releasing his grasp on his boyfriend.

"Because I'm not a grandpa, unlike someone I know," Youngjae childishly stuck his tongue out, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. Jaebum snorted and locked both of their hands together.

They rested their foreheads against each other's. Youngjae's non stop laugh and smile prickled Jaebums cheek.

Youngjae looked up from under his eyelashes, locking eyes. He shifted his gaze down to his lips them back up to his eyes before drowning into the taller boy. His breath hitched and his already red face got redder when the older boy wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer ever so slightly. He placed his lips against Youngjae's softly, testing the waters to see if it was ok.

He pulled away to look at the pretty boy, who was so close he could see the raindrops that had rested themselves in Youngjae's eyelashes.

Something took over Youngjae by the way Jaebum was looking at him, and grabbed the collar of jaebum's shirt pulling him down to kiss him. Jaebum’s hold on his waist caused his back to arch a little by the way Youngjae was kissing him. Jaebums eyes widened at the sudden skin ship, but quickly relaxed, closing his eyes.

They kissed in the rain for what seemed like forever, and Youngjae did want it to ever stop.When he did detach himself from the older boy, though, he snuck his head into jaebums neck, flustered.

“ _You're so cute_.” Jaebum repeated the same thing he said an hour back. He leaned into the hug, putting his nose in the side of the younger's hair. Youngjae slapped Jaebums chest for complimenting him again.

“Shut up. You're the wors.t"

"You absolutely love me," Jaebum implied smugly.

"Yes, I indeed do. Sadly" Jaebum's mouth dropped and tickled the younger boy, teasingly.

They continued to walk, holding hands, once again. At this point, Youngjae didn't care that they were soaking wet, walking in a park at midnight and his roommate, Bambam, probably freaking out since he hasn't been answering any of his texts for the past few hours.

_All he wanted to do was be with Jaebum. All he ever wanted to do was be with Jaebum._

So, they took the long way home. The rain had slowed down a lot by the time the boys had made it near their campus. Jaebum ruffled his hair causing the water to splash Youngjae in the face, hitting him in eye, making him chuckle. They reached campus, Jaebum walking Youngjae to his building.

"Good Night, sunshine" Jaebum called out as Youngjae got into his building.

Youngjae waved one more goodbye, but before turning to go in, he ran back out into the drizzling rain. He kissed the older boy on the lips one more time.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't portray Youngjae properly, I'm sorrrry! Also I'm really soft for couples in the rain, so, there's proably gonna be a lot of rain related fics. I might make more collage AU's too so look out for that. I hope you enjoyed it! Have a great rest of your day~


End file.
